Aftermath
by Talinar
Summary: Yuri and Flynn talk for a time before Brave Vesperia leaves Aurnion to face Duke at the Tower of Tarqaron. Set just after the optional battle between Yuri and Flynn. One-shot. WARNING: Yaoi, YurixFlynn


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia, I just find it a lot easier to work in an already existing universe. Much less work that way.

Authors Note: I DON'T DO YAOI. I don't even like yaoi! Yet somehow I ended up writing this. From playing the game, I will say that the pairing is very obvious, even for someone like me.  
Dedicated to Veerasi, who was my inspiration to write this.  
Takes place immediately after the optional fight between Flynn and Yuri at Aurnion, before Brave Vesperia leaves for the Tower of Tarqaron.

Yuri lay on the soft grass of the field, listening to the surprisingly musical laughter of his old friend resting next to him. As the laughter began to fade away, he pushes himself up to one shoulder to look over at him, opening his mouth to speak.

Almost immediately, the sparkling sapphire eyes of his friend catches his attention, trapping him within them like a fly caught in amber. He gazes deeply into them, the words that he had been about to say already forgotten in the favor of the entrancing beauty of those blue eyes.

Flynn looks at the star-struck expression on Yuri's face with familiar amusement. Another chuckle escapes his lips before he can stop it, and the sound of the additional laughter jolts Yuri out of his reverie.

"Every single time…" Yuri complains lightly, with a rueful shake of his head.

"Not quite, Yuri. You won this time!" Flynn replies with a congratulatory smile on his face. "Things have changed. You are much better than I remember."

"That's not all I've improved at, you know." Yuri respondes with an almost mocking tone.

The second part of his jibe dies on his lips as he saw the expression of pain and betrayal that suddenly appears on Flynn's face. He reaches out with surprising gentleness, running his hand along Flynn's check with a touch as light as a feather. Yuri winces internally as he feels the roughness of the calluses on his hand brush against Flynn's shockingly soft skin.

_How does he keep his skin like that?_ Yuri thinks with a hint of wonder as he caresses Flynn's face again. He smiles crookedly as Flynn closes his eyes and begins to lean into his touch more and more.

"I'm sorry Flynn." Yuri said tenderly, "It was just a joke. I never meant to hurt you!"

Flynn opens his eyes to look back at Yuri, both of them glistening with a hint of unshed tears.

"It's alright Yuri. I'm fine, I should've trusted you more." Flynn replies roughly, before collapsing back onto the grass.

Yuri feels another smile tug the corners of his mouth as he leanes over to lightly brush his lips across Flynn's forehead.

"Don't worry about it. Once this is all over, we will have all the time in the world."

Flynn turns his head to look at Yuri, his apprehension obvious. "You'll be ok, won't you Yuri?" He asks, his voice suddenly small.

"Oh, it's nothing at all." Yuri says lightly. "Just a simple little trip over to the Tower of Tarqaron, to stop the Adephagos and save Terca Lumiries. I'll be back before you know it!"

Flynn shakes his head at Yuri's lack of seriousness. "Yuri, you will be back though, won't you?"

The smile disappears from Yuri's face, and he looks at Flynn gravely. "The reason that I will return is because I have something to return to. _You_ of all people should know that."

Flynn nods in response before rising to his feet. He lets out a long sigh when he realizes that rather than standing, Yuri is still lying on the grass. He looks over at the form of his friend rather pointedly, who remains in the same lazy sprawl that he had been in before. Yuri returns his stare levelly, before arcing one eyebrow challengingly and a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"Stop shirking responsibility Yuri." Flynn chides him acerbically. "I know that there has to be some preparation before you leave _hero_, so get up."

The smirk widens, as Yuri lifts his arm in Flynn's direction, obviously expecting some sort of assistance to stand. Flynn snorts in disgust before extending his own hand to grasp Yuri's and pulls him to his feet.

Yuri rises to his feet in one smooth motion, and then stands there, considering Flynn with that devilish smirk still on his face.

Before Flynn can react, Yuri leans down and kisses him. Yuri lingers on his lips, tasting them as if they were some culinary delicacy, and listening to Flynn's rapidly increasing breathing before pulling back abruptly.

"Sorry to break this off, but I really should take your advice and find the rest of Brave Vesperia." Yuri says, as he grins at Flynn's expression.

Yuri turns and waves his hand jauntily in farewell as he starts walking back towards Aurnion, leaving Flynn sputtering in outrage.

Final Note: I know that the two of them are supposed to be the same height, but I always see Yuri as being an inch or two taller.


End file.
